


I know

by LunaLovegood2417



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovegood2417/pseuds/LunaLovegood2417
Summary: She saw through his darkness
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi it's Abi and this is a new story I’ve written. It's a one-shot. I really want just ten reviews and my Heart will be soooooooo happy. Please don’t be too harsh with criticism, this is my first fic after all. Stay sane guys, oops, I'm late for a Nargle hunting expedition with Luna, see you later!!  
Prompt: Sometimes the Heart sees what is invisible to the eye  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Dramione (Always)  
Warnings: none  
Time frame: Half-blood prince, DH

She saw

She saw Him in Diagon Alley. She saw Him go into Borgin and Burkes and She saw the evil exterior of Him. She hated Him. She saw nothing worthy about Him. She saw the Dark Mark, She saw the fear on the shopkeepers face when He showed it to them. She saw his face grow rigid, lose all warmth. She hated Him. She saw He was angry and in pain, but She didn’t care. She saw at school, He surrounded Himself with ‘friends’. She saw no deeper into Him then the evil, vile little stuck up Pureblood. But then

She saw

She saw Him leave dinner, and She knew He was up to something. She saw Harry motion to Her to follow Him. She saw Him check behind Him, and She saw Him angrily punch a wall. Then She saw Him go into the bathroom, She saw Him talk to Moaning Myrtle. She saw His outer blazing fury melt, His cold exterior melt and fall to pieces. She saw the bags around His eyes, the tiredness in His eyes. She had seen those same weary eyes just days ago hold a furious storm inside them as they said that vile word, a look She had mistaken for hate. She had thought He hated Her. She thought that He had no soul. She had been wrong. His eyes were the portal to the soul, the one She thought did not exist, and that anger had been fear, channeled into anger. 

She saw

Though She did not have the seeing eye, She saw. Her own inner eye was perceptive, more than She let on. Where Ron and Harry saw someone evil, a filthy loathsome cockroach to be stamped out, She saw a person. A boy, not a Voldemort incarnate. She saw He was hurting. She saw more than was expected for the ‘Golden Girl’ to see. She was the good girl, He was evil. That was that. The lines were not so black and white. The sides not so clearly drawn. The light and the dark became twilight, not quite dark enough to use a torch, but not quite light enough to see clearly. 

She saw

She saw clearly, through this twisted mist of dark and light, good and evil, black and white. She saw the hurt, the pain and every tear that fell from his eyes, She battled to see behind the anger, into the sadness it was guarding behind it, then She saw the fear that was kept chained up. She saw the love that was suppressed, hidden from view. She broke the chains holding His love shut. Even though She knew it wouldn’t be easy She tried. She broke through those walls He had placed up, and penetrated into Him deeper then anyone had bothered to do before. She Held Them together, and let Him cry on Her shoulders, let Him talk even when He scared Her. She saw Him, not the person He was supposed to be. She saw every little detail.

She saw

She saw his mark, the pulsating angry thing, and She in that moment hated Voldemort more than ever. She saw the reason for His pain, His anger and His fear came from Voldemort. So She made a vow to Help Harry, for everyone like Him, the lost ones who needed love. And He saw this, He saw Her bravery. 

He saw

For the first time, He saw Her for who She was, not for Her blood status. He saw Her passion, He saw Her hopes and Her dreams. He saw Her barely contained fury when She saw His mark. He saw the resolve in Her eyes when She said She was going to find Horcruxes. He tried to come. She made Him stay behind. He saw how much it pained Her to do so, and He saw that She would be back. His dreams told Him so. 

He Heard

He Heard Her voice every night when He dreamed, every time his Dark Mark burned, He was reminded of Her. He Heard Her voice telling Him it was right when He and His friends Helped first years chained in the dungeons by the Carrows. He Heard Her voice when He worked with McGonagal. He Heard Her voice laughing with glee when He cast his patronus, and His patronus was an otter. He Heard Her voice whispering when He met with the DA and gave them the Carrows' plans. He Heard Her voice when He was interrogated by the Carrows, telling Him to never give up. All He had was images of Her, echoes of Her voice. Then He saw Her.

He saw

Her taking down Death Eater after Death Eater, He saw Her face as She concentrated on the duel, He saw Her fight back to back with Harry. Then He was called to the Forbidden Forest. And He saw The chosen one struck down. He saw Her face crumple and He Heard Her scream. He saw Voldemort do a victory dance, then He saw Potter move. He ran out and threw Harry a wand. Then He saw Her. They fought back to back, and took out every death eater who crossed their paths. He saw Her kill Amycus and Alecto in one foul swoop. Then the Death Eaters retreated. They had won. He saw Her smile grimly and run to Him. He saw Harry and Ron’s faces when She kissed Him, and He saw the world in front of them. He saw light and love with Her and He couldn’t wait. 

She had seen Him in the bathroom all those years ago, eighty-five to be precise and She had seen a hurting boy. As the years went by, what She saw when She looked at Him was a happy man surrounded by children and grandchildren. Now all She saw was a gravestone reading - Her lies Draco Granger-Malfoy, father of five, and husband to Hermione Granger-Malfoy.   
Below that was another inscription,  
Do what's right even if it hurts

She smiled and then saw Him.   
She smiled. He was waiting, and She was coming.


	2. Ron knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron couldn't understand how she could love a monster

A/N  
M’kay, so even though there wasn’t really anywhere to go with that, a thought struck me when someone gave an incredibly rude review (Titled this is shit, so kind isn’t it?) What would Ron have thought of the relationship? Would he have called this fic a piece of shit? *Shrugs*

Ron’s POV 

Please read review and favourite

I saw 

I saw Her on the horcrux hunt, miserable and lonely. She missed Him but I didn’t know why. I saw Harry try to help Her, but She pushed him away. I saw as She checked the final battle lines for Him, but I didn’t understand. I thought she was checking it Lestrange was there or if she was dead.

I saw

I saw Her kiss Him and all I felt was confusion. Slowly it hit me, and betrayal stabbed me to my core. I saw as He helped the wounded and hugged her tight and whispered it’s ok to her. I saw as people slowly started to accept Him, but I didn’t understand why. Wasn’t He still that slimy first year who hated those with ‘impure’ blood? When had the change been?

I saw 

I saw Him settle into the burrow life, him being there all the time with Her. Even Harry accepted him now, but I still couldn’t, I was still afraid. I saw him play Quidditch and eat my Mum’s cooking and I felt as if a blight had set into our family, but it was lying dormant, waiting. I watched Him carefully, but He never showed His second face.

I saw

I saw as He proposed to Her and she accepted. My heart sank. Couldn’t She see it? Harry took me aside on that day and gave me a talking to. If I was doing all the seeing, how couldn’t I see He loved Her? I hung my head. All this obsessive watching? Was it just my broken heart? Harry helped me see Him better, but I swore if He ever hurt Her there would be hell to pay.

I saw

I saw His fear when I asked to speak to Him. I didn’t understand it, why was He scared of me? I gave Him the older brother talk, entailing every detail of how I would gut Him if He ever hurt her. His eyes were fire once I finished, and then He spoke to me, telling me that He loved Her with all His might. I knew They were going to be alright.

I saw

I saw as Their marriage was officiated, but I felt no bitterness or regret. I saw Her face light up with excitement, and when She kissed Him I cheered as loud as any other person, genuinely happy for Her and Him, and not a trace of bitterness remained in my heart.

I saw

Three years later, a patronus came for me, a dragon. It spoke with the voice of Him, telling me to come to the hospital urgently. I ran into Him as I sped up the stairs. His face was white as a sheet and His fear was written across His face. He told me the baby was coming. My face went as white as His. What if She didn't survive? I saw when Their baby was born how happy She was and how He loved them both.

I saw

I saw Them build a life and I knew we would all be okay. I saw as Their family expanded along with my own and as Their daughter fell in love with my son. What a twist of fate, I thought. I saw Him grow old by Her side, grey hairs streaking His once blond hair. 

I saw

I saw Her at His funeral, Her heart broken. I saw His gravestone, Her kneeling in front of it crying. I saw how much She still loved Him and I shook my head. Even I missed Him despite our once rivalry. Once She left to go home, I stood in front of His grave. One tear slipped unbidden down my cheek, and as I wiped it away I told His gravestone, “I told you not to break her heart you old bastard.” With that, I left.

A/N  
Thank you for reading. Also, you who titled your review that foul name, at least get the guts to log in. Have a great day everyone else!


End file.
